Public School Taboo
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: Ciel's entered Weston College, A prestigious all boys public school near the river Thames. But Ciel has a problem, and it is picked up by the teachers very quickly. Do the teachers know his exact problem? And can they help him out at all? Based on the Public School Arc of the manga. Contains Yaoi it's an all boy's public school - quoting many others: don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic based on the Public School Arc of the manga (you may need to read it in order to understand some characters). I think I've set this so that Ciel and Sebastian don't have a history together (but Sebastian is still a demon).

Anywho, are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we shall begin.

* * *

"I hope you have that homework written into your planners, you can now pack up and leave when you're ready." The chorus of scraping chairs, rustling of bags and numerous voices of the boys' conversations filled the high ceilinged classroom as they were dismissed by their teacher.  
Weston College, an all boys public school near the River Thames, still employed the cane and regularly condoned homosexual sex in the dormatories. Even though the molesting of pupils by teachers was frowned upon, not to mention illegal, it still happened.  
"Phantomhive, may I see you in my office 12 o'clock sharp, thank you." The tall, well spoken man strided out of his classroom, Macbeth under one arm, his board pointer in the other hand, he brushed past Ciel briskly, creating a wave of air which ruffled the boy's dark locks.  
Ciel rolled his eyes, "Man acts as if he's the head master of this place, and he walks like he's got a poker up his arse." He sighed and proceeded to his next class.

Mr Michaelis is a teacher of English and is fairly keen on educating his pupils on the works of Shakespeare. He is also one of the dormitory wardens for the school. He is very good looking with fairly long black locks, pale skin, and dark cherry red eyes. Some of the boys noted that he even had a very alluring scent as well.

The corridor was busy with bussling students rushing to their next class. Obviously, teachers were well respected, as were the prefects, and so all the other pupils swiftly stepped out of Mr Michaelis' way. They did the same as Lawrence Bluer strided in the opposite direction heading towards the infamous new teacher of English (Mr Michealis was very strict when teaching but during his time at the dorms he was very caring to the students in his care, so he became known for having two very different personalities and it was joked that he had multiple personality disorder. Either that or he was inhuman).

They stopped face to face in the clear pathway that the younger students had left for them, encircled by pupils to-ing and fro-ing to their classrooms. As dormitory warden, it was Sebastian Michaelis' job to make sure the pupils were getting help on their homework when they needed it. Yet recently he noticed this homework wasn't being handed in by a certain Ciel Phantomhive. He had never asked for help nor did he _not_ do the homework, and Sebastian didn't have time to check up on him constantly, with nearly 50 pupils in his dormitory building needing a little guidance with their work, he couldn't easily do any one to one sessions with anybody.

Bluer nodded, "Mr Michaelis."  
"Bluer." Sebastain returned the greeting in the same dull, uptight manner. He drew in a breath ready to speak, "Can I have a chat with you for a second please?"  
Bluer nodded and they both strolled to the side of the corridor, out of the way, "Have you noticed any personality changes in young Phantomhive recently at all?"  
Bluer shook his head, "No, Sir, I can't say I have. Why, is there something wrong?"  
"Mmm, he hasn't been handing in his homework recently, and when he does it's only ever half done. When I've checked up on him he has been doing it diligently, and in class he seems to know what he's on about so he can't really be struggling."  
"Very well, Sir, I'll keep a close eye on him from now on." Bluer gave a small bow before walking in the direction he was originally headed.  
"Oh and Bluer!" Sebastian called, turning to face the leader of Sapphire Owl.  
Bluer stopped and turned back to his teacher, "Yes, Sir?"  
A look of concern crossed Sebastian's face, "Make sure he gets any help if he should ever need it. As leader of Sapphire Owl it is your responsibilty to take care of your juniors, and that means standing in for me and giving help if I'm not there. Understood?"  
Bluer stood straight and gave another bow, "Yes, Sir." Then proceeded to his next class.  
Sebastian sighed before walking in the direction he too was orginally headed.

"Aaah, Mr Michaelis, how are you getting on?"  
"Deputy Head, I haven't seen you recently are things ok?"  
"Now now, Sebastian you don't have to name me by my job title, Mr Agares will do. Now tell me, that new boy, Phantomhive, how's he getting on?" Johan Agares spoke very proper with a deep voice and impeccable pronunciation.  
"Yes, he's doing exeptionally, though I have noticed that his homework hasn't really been up to scratch so I'm keeping an eye on that but apart from that he's doing great. He's settled in nicely." His cheesy grin was fake to anyone who knew him but to Agares he was just another cheerful teacher.  
"That's good, that's good. Just make sure he catches up. Oh by the way you're still ok to come to the curricullum meeting this evening aren't you? I heard there's a buffet and champagne."  
"I'll make sure to make some time."  
"Excellent. Well as long as Ms Morgan-Jones isn't in a bad mood, it should be a splendid evening."  
"I'm sure it will."  
He playfully punches Sebastian in the arm, "Anyway, I'm sure you have a class to get to. Run along now." Agares laughs before walking away.

Sebastian chuckled and once the Deputy Head Teacher had walked away his face quickly fell into a slight scowl, _'Loud, annoying, obnoxious bastard.' _He thought to himself, before making his way to his next class.

After another successful lesson he looked at his watch, 11.55. He had asked Ciel to see him in his office at 12 didn't he? _'Well, I'd better be heading there then."_  
"Um, Mr Michaelis?"  
A small voice from his left caught his attention.  
"Yes, Jimmy?" The younger years were always known by their first name, a policy put in by the school to make the place seem less scary at the start. Forms 1 to 3 were classed as juniors, forms 4 to 6 were the elders. After Form 3, when you became an elder, you were then known by your surname. Sebastian understood this concept and made sure he put the policy in place.  
The boy gulped before proceeding to tell his teacher his problem, "This Imbec Pertremet-"  
"Iambic Pentameter." Sebastian corrected him.  
"Yes, I still don't really get it." The boy lowered his head, seemingly ashamed of himself for not understanding.  
"Pull up that chair." Sebastian pointed to the chair on the first desk at the front as he sat down in his own. The kid pulled the chair close to his teacher and sat as Sebastian held the boys' books ready to explain, "Now then, Iambic Pentameter is commonly used in sonnets, you know, like Shakespeare's." Sebastian held out his hand in a theatrical style, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date." Jimmy giggled before Sebastian jumped to his feet enthusiastically, picking up a piece of chalk and spinning towards the blackboard in one swift motion, "Actually let's start with that." He began writing down the first four lines of Shakespeare's Sonnet 18.

After he finished writing it on the blackboard he spun back to Jimmy, he clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace infront of the board, "Now then Jimmy, count how many syllables are in the first line, Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"  
After a few seconds the boy answered, "10, Sir."  
"Good, now how many are in the next, Thou art more lovely and more temperate."  
Again, after a few seconds the boy answered, "10, Sir."  
"Very good, now there are 10 syllables in each line of the fourteen lines which make up this 'poem'. There are 5 stressed syllables and 5 non-stressed syllables, the first syllable will be non-stressed the second one stressed, the next one non-stressed and the one after stressed." Sebastian tilted his head up as though in thought, "Almost like the beat of a cantering horse." He then came back, "So, please read the first two lines emphasising the stressed and non-stressed syllables."  
The boy studied the lines hard before starting, "Shall_**I **_com_**pare **_the _**to **_a _**summ**_er's _**day**_? Thou _**art **_more _**love**_ly _**and **_more _**tem**_per_**ate**_."  
"Excellent. Do you understand it better now?"  
The boy nodded, "Yes, Sir, thank you very much, Sir." The boy bowed and headed off.  
Sebastian smiled before checking his watch, 12:05. Damn he had to meet Ciel.

* * *

Some info on the last part with Iambic Pentameter, that was the way our teacher in school taught us it. Also I'm really sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but to be perfectly honest, they get much more OOC later on. Please review by the way, I'm having a huge writers block on this at the moment so I want to hear your views and ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

I know Lawrence gets very OOC towards the middle of this chapter but that's kind of how I want him to go. Also be prepared for a teeny weeny surprise towards the end.

* * *

*Tap, tap, tap*. Ciel stood, arms folded and a scowl painting his face, he tapped his foot impatiantly as he caught sight of his teacher approaching the office door, "You're late."  
Sebastian halted suddenly, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Back-chatting an adult, not to mention a member of staff." He grabbed the handle and threw open the door, "In." He motioned for Ciel to enter his office. Ciel dropped his arms and huffed as he reluctantly shuffled into Mr Michaelis' office.

Sebastian slammed the door shut before he gracefully strided across to his desk. Ciel stood infront of his desk, straight back and hands clasped behind him he waited for his teacher to speak.  
Sebastian sat in his chair, "Now then, Phantomhive, I'm not here to punish you, I just want to talk so let's see if we can put what happened outside behind us and start from scratch."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"I've noticed that you don't seem to be handing in your homework on a regular basis. Are you struggling with anything at all?"  
Ciel shook his head, "No, Sir."  
"Now, Ciel, you can talk to me you know. I'm here to help so if you're having any problems-"  
"I'M NOT STRUGGLING!"  
Silence quickly followed the echo of Ciel's statement resonating around the high ceilinged office. They both stared at eachother for a while when Ciel suddenly realised that he had slammed his hands on the desk and he was leaning over at his teacher threateningly. Sebastian was still sat down, not a bit perterbed by the young boy's sudden outburst, "Well, now that we have that cleared up, I'll see you in my dormitory office this evening. I believe you have a lesson to be heading to don't you?" There was a pause as Sebastian waited for Ciel to make a move, "Run along now."  
"Fine." Ciel spat before storming out of the office.

Ciel slammed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he stalked to his next lesson. Turning the corner he collided with another uniform, though this uniform was adorned with items of the the colour red, including a waistcoat of that colour.  
"Aaah, Phantomhive, You're a little late for your lesson you know."  
"Y-yes, s-sorry." Ciel stuttered, _'He's one of the P4, Redmond right?'_ He thought to himself. As he came out of his thoughts he realised that the leader of Scarlet Fox was smoothing his hair and straightening his tie.  
Redmond stood straight and looked Ciel over, admiring his handy work, "There, someone of your status should always make sure to look presentable at all times." He slipped his hands into his pockets, "Well then." He leaned down to Ciel and lowered his voice, "Run along now." Edgar then carried on down the corridor. Ciel looked at the clock at the end of the corridor, 12:20, "Shit, 5 minutes late." Ciel then legged it to his classroom.

1:30, Lunch. Ciel took his seat in the dining hall. After finishing his lunch he took his leave to find the library.  
"Phantomhive, may I have a word?" With Shakespeare's Sonnets under one arm he pushed his glasses up his nose with with his other hand. His uniform adorned in blue items with a waistcoat of the colour blue, and straight hair that nearly matched. The leader of Sapphire Owl strided towards Ciel.  
"Bluer, what do you want to talk about?" Ciel was hoping that it might be something to do with being a fag, but was bitterly disappointed when Lawrence uttered the the phrase 'Homework'.  
Lawrence drew in a breath through his teeth, "You're not having problems with it are you?"  
Ciel clenched his fists, "No."  
Bluer casually leaned against the wall of the corridor not noticing Ciel's angered state at the topic, or he was just ignoring it, "No struggles at all?"  
"No, I'm fine." Ciel stated through gritted teeth.  
Bluer stood up properly, "Well then, that's good to hear." As he was about to walk off he stopped next to Ciel and leaned towards him, "I'll be keeping a close eye on you...Phantomhive." He then proceeded to walk down the corridor. Ciel shivered slightly before turning to watch his senior walk away, he then proceeded in the opposite direction. After a few paces he rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, muttering incoherent mumbles about 'wrong direction'.

_Library_, Ciel glanced at the sign above the door, "This is it." He whispered to himself, he gingerly placed his hand on the elegant, gold, leaf engraved handle (It was engraved to look like a leaf.) and slowly turned it. As the door opened his sight was greeted by two floors of three meter high shelves, crammed with books suitable for forms 1 to 6, but mostly high ability readers. Novels, plays, poetry all lined each shelf, Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen, Thackeray, Tennyson all held a place somewhere in the library. It was busy but still silent, as a library should be, a few whisperings but nothing loud.  
The whole room was in the shape of a circle. As you entered by the door, on the right was a desk with a couple of books, on the left was a staircase that curved to follow the shape of the room. The upstairs was only a small balcony that followed the circle until it reached the door again. A round rug lined the floor in the middle and five rectangular desks where placed on top of it to form the shape of a circle. The desks, bigger than the ones in the classrooms, were joined by chairs.

Ciel caught sight of some familiar blue hair. Bluer finished putting the book back and carefully climbed down the step ladder, seeing Ciel almost caught him by suprise, "Aah, Phantomhive, you've found the library then. I was just putting back Shakespeare's Sonnets. It's a good read, I really recommend it, you're studying Shakespeare at the moment aren't you?"  
"Y-yes, I am."  
"Yes, thought so, it's a really great book to aid you're studies."  
_'He seems like a totally different person here, I wonder why that is.'_  
"Well then, Phantomhive, I'm guessing it's you're first time here, is it?"  
"Um, yes it is."  
"I'll take you through the place then, shall I?"

He leads Ciel to the books on the right, "These are the 'sign in' and 'sign out' books. When you take a book out you sign this by here, the name of the book, the date, your name, and then you sign it. In this book." He points to the other book, "you do the same but when you bring the book back. Of course you don't have to take a book out, you can always sit at the desks in the middle and read or get books for reference for homework and do it here. Downstairs, we have literature, plays, novels and poetry and upstairs we have non-fiction and reference books, text books and such."  
Ciel nodded, a smile lining his face, approving of the school's library, he seemed impressed, _'A school has a library like this? And the books are kept in such immaculate condition.' _Though just then, the loud ring of the school bell reverberated from outside the library, shaking Ciel from his thoughts. He looked up at Lawrence, "Well then, thank you very much for the tour, Bluer. I'd best be heading to class now." He bowed slightly before leaving for the door.  
Bluer leaned casually against the desk that held the Sing In and Sign Out books, folding his arms, "Have you completed the homework?"  
Ciel halted and tensed, _'Homework.' _He slowly turned back to his elder.  
The look on Ciel's face told the whole story. Bluer smiled, knowingly, "Well." He motioned his hand to the desks in the middle of the room, "That's the beauty of the library, even if you're meant to be in a lesson, if you're studying in here, they can't do anything. So complete you're homework in here."

Ciel's face lit up, but swiftly fell. This did not go unnoticed by Lawrence either. Bluer stood straight and strolled towards Ciel, "Something wrong?"  
Ciel looked at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably.  
Bluer placed a caring hand Ciel's shoulder, "I'll give you a hand if you want."  
Ciel suddenly turned his head towards his house leader before looking straight infront of him and holding his head high, "N-no, I'm perfectly capable on my own, thank you." He attempted to state confidently, but it was not convincing.  
Bluer side glanced Ciel, "Now now, Phantomhive, we all need a helping hand, asking for help from someone is not beneath your dignity. It has not gone unnoticed by the teachers that your homework is not up to scratch. Now being house leader, I'm here for you to ask for help on anything, now tell me, what's the problem?"

"Oh, I've seen that book, hang on a min, I'll get it now."  
"Oh, and see if you can find a book on digestive system illenesses."  
"Ok."  
Bluer ran up the stair case two steps at a time, "Origins of Enzymes, Origins of Enzymes, Origins of- ah." picking the book out carefully he went back to searching for the next book, "Right then, Conditions of the Digestive System, I believe it's up here." He grabbed the step ladder, and slid it across to where he wanted it. (Each floor had three step ladders attached to rails/tracks on the shelves themselves, so the step ladders could easily slide to wherever on the shelves and then a brake will stop the ladder from moving whilst climbing up to the higher shelves.) Bluer pulled the lever to put on the brake, then climbed up to the shelves. "Ta ta ta ta ta, ah, there we are." He pulled out the book carefully and climbed down the steps. He then proceeded back down to Ciel and placed the books on the desk.  
Ciel looked at the text books, "Wow, Bluer, how did you know what they were called? You got the names correct."  
"Well, I've read nearly every book in here. Especially the text books. Oh and tell you what, while we're in here, just between you and me, I'll allow you to call me Lawrence."  
Ciel's face lit up slightly, "Ok, you can call me Ciel then."

It'd had been half an hour since class started and half an hour since Ciel and Lawrence got to work on the matter of homework. Bluer was meant to be in Maths, whereas Ciel was supposed to be in Biology.  
"Lawrence? Aren't we technically skipping class by doing this?"  
"Umm, no. We're studying so really we are just learning without a teacher."  
At that moment the door burst open, "Ciel Phantomhive, why are you not in my class?" The deep, stern voice boomed throughout the library (which was empty).  
Ciel sat, staring at the man, dark grey suit, dark green tie, and black teacher's cloak, Ciel's face morphed into shock. Even Lawrence was stunned.  
"I-I'm s-studying, Sir." Ciel stuttered.  
"Oh yeah, Biology I presume." The teacher folded his arms and nodded his head knowingly.  
Bluer suddenly stood, "Mr Spears, Sir, don't you teach French?"  
"Yes, Bluer, but I'm covering for Ms Morgan-Jones."  
"Ah, I see, but Sir, I am sure that you are well aware that pupils have the right to study in the library even if they have a lesson."  
"Yes, Bluer, I am well aware of that but I believe that the class has homework to hand in." He glanced at Ciel who lowered his head swiftly.  
Lawrence was serious and slightly irritated, "Mr Spears, may I have a word?"  
He motioned for them to go outside to talk.

As the door bumped shut, Ciel sighed deeply and lowered his head to the desk. The door was a an arch and made from thick, fine oak, so he couldn't even hear faint mumblings. Suddenly the door opened again and Ciel's head shot up from the desk. Bluer gently shut the door behind him, smiling at Ciel. He strolled towards Ciel, noticing his expectant face, "Everything's fine, he understands." He winked reasuringly. He sat back down next to Ciel and was about to get back to the studies when the door opened again.  
Mr Spears poked his head in swiftly, "Phantomhive, my office, now." He then slammed the door shut again.

* * *

Again I want to hear your views and ideas, so please just leave a little comment just so I know how I'm doing. (Even if you think it's totally crap, still tell me, I won't bite, though I'd rather the words of hatred be masked under constructive criticism, that way I can do something about what you think is wrong).


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure I've done Ciel much justice in this chapter, and William does become very OOC, but to be honest, I think this story is bordering AU. I know I wrote this but I don't know why William is there (unusual soul movements maybe?) all I know is Ciel has no past with either Sebastian or William.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I rolled my eyes and left the library. Sauntering down the corridor I dragged my feet and-  
"Phantomhive, for God's sake, pick your feet up."  
_'What? How did he know it was me? He's nowhere to be seen.' _Suddenly he poked his head from around the corner, "Hurry up, Phantomhive, I haven't got all day you know." he was quite clearly irritated. I quickened my pace and followed him down the small corridor to his office.  
He opened the door and stood out of the way, "Go in." He motioned for me to enter. I slowly strolled into his office and stood infront of his desk, my back straight and my hands behind my back. Mr Spears sat in his chair at his desk. He drew in a breath ready to speak, "Now then Phantomhive, Bluer spoke to me about your problem. Why haven't you said anything to anyone? I mean you didn't confide in Bluer so easily did you?" His voice was slightly caring and almost sympathetic.  
"Sir, with all due respect, you are not my Dormitory Warden and therefore I don't feel comfortable talking to you." Ciel spoke quietly, his voice wavering slightly.  
Mr Spears tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "No trust?"  
Ciel quickly lowered his head, a watercolour pink painting his cheeks.  
Mr Spears stood up from his chair and strolled around the desk, tall straight posture, head held up, "Phantomhive, I am a member of staff here at the school, not only that, I am a teacher. 'Ignore the students and laugh in their faces when they ask for help' was not written in my job description. But I'll tell you what was written." He pulled out a chalk board and swiped a piece of chalk from the pot on his desk. He started to write down some bullet points:

_In my job description:_

_Teach my subject with the utmost expertise and ability._

_Have patience with the students._

_Be confident and quick to punish should it be needed._

_Be there for the students, always be able to listen to their problems and keep them confidential, whatever the problem may be._

_Try my best to help my students in whatever way I can._

"Now then, remember, 'help' is in my job role. So let me help." He places the chalk back into the pot, leaning past me, our bodies mere centimeters apart. His chest was so manly and warm. As he leaned back out I couldn't help it, my eyes followed his chest, they stayed glued to it. Unfortunately for me though, he noticed.  
Bastard.  
"Phantomhive, if you care to raise your head a little, you will find my face. A little fact for you, the face contains the eyes, the windows to your soul, and by looking at them whilst a person is speaking will give you a better understanding of what is being said." He smirked, before leaning down to look into my eyes, "Also it is not customary to look at a person's chest whilst speaking to them."  
"S-sorry." _'Fuck off Ciel, what's wrong with you? No Ciel, what are you doing? Where is your hand going? No wait, don't go there! Stop. STOP HAND! That's an order!'_ Suddenly another hand grabbed mine, it was a big, strong, manly hand, that had a few dark hairs growing on the back of it. _'Shit!'  
_"Where do you think you're hand is going?" Mr Spears smirked as he put on a lower, slightly more seductive voice. He raised my hand up towards his face. I gulped, _'Where is he taking my hand?'._ Higher, higher, closer, closer, up and up towards his...mouth? _'No, nonono, why? What is he? No.' _I couldn't do anything as I just watched as he opened his soft lips, lick them slightly, before gently licking the tip of my middle finger on my right hand. I tried to pull away but his grip on my hand tightened. I looked up to his eyes, oh those deep pools of green, so cold yet so seductive. His stare, mirroring my own, as he took my index and middle fingers into his mouth, sucking them, coating them with saliva. I felt his tongue circle around my fingers, it felt, rather arousing actually. I let out a breathy moan before I realised I shouldn't have.  
"Well, well, well, looks like you're enjoying this." His smooth deep voice aroused me more. _'Ciel, what are you thinking? You're not gay.' _But my efforts to convince myself were in vain as his other hand reached around my back and headed South. He squeezed arse and my knees went weak. I collapsed into his body, my breath heavy. I felt him chuckle as his arms wrapped around me, keeping me on my feet. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I was like lightening to get myself back onto my feet, though his hands were a bit slow for my liking to be removed from my body.  
"Come in." He was back to his usual stiff and cold demeanour.

Blue hair poked it's way past the door, "Mr Spears, is everything ok?"  
"Of course it is Bluer."  
Lawrence made his way in to the office, "No Mozart today then, Sir?"  
A small amused chuckle escaped the French teacher's lips, "Not yet Bluer."  
Lawrence chuckled slightly, "Actually I just came to give a message to Phantomhive, Phantomhive, after you're done in here can you come back to the library please, we still haven't finished remember."  
I nodded slightly confused.  
"Thank you, Sir." Lawrence then left the room.

Mr Spears looked strangely awkward, "Well then, Phantomhive, we can pick up where we left off or you can get back to your house leader."  
I didn't say anything but I gave the French teacher an extremely dirty look before leaving the office, slamming the door behind me.  
Mr Spears stood, a very slight smile on his lips, "Tch, no respect, not even a nod of the head before he left." He then went back to the class he was covering.

I wondered down the corridor back to the library. As I entered the emporium of books I saw Lawrence give me a sweet smile, "Put that bolt across will you?" He said pointing towards the door. As I turned and pulled the shiny gold lock across, Lawrence stood up. I walked back to the desk and sorted through some papers when I felt a presence behind me. I then felt a hand snake around my waist to rest on my abdomen. Another hand then started feeling it's way through my hair. I then felt his warm breath on my ear.  
"We have plenty of time to finish that later." His husky voice didn't help my arousal from Mr Spears' actions earlier on. His hand crept down, slowly, tantalisingly slowly, down to my clothed erection. _'Shit.' _He massaged the area a bit before chuckling quietly, "My my, seems you have a bit of a problem." He started to undo my trousers, the button, then slowly edged the zip down. Again he massaged the area that was now only covered by my boxers. His other hand then reached inside, the first hand pulling my boxers down a bit to help pull out my aching erection. He wrapped his long, warm fingers around it and gradually started to pump it. I let out a soft breathy moan.  
He was still whispering into my ear, "This happens to you a lot doesn't it?" His voice so seductive, "But you don't have anyone to help you out with it, do you? So you can only do it yourself."

Suddenly he let go, spun me around, and got onto his knees. He teasingly licked the tip. I drew in a sharp breath through my teeth. Oh it felt so good. But I wanted more. It was like he read my mind and he took my erection into his mouth, "Aaah, nnng, yessssss." My moans became much louder now, also I was getting desperate. Lawrence kept sucking, circling his tongue around my shaft, occasionally pulling out to lick the tip then taking me back into his hot and wet cavity, "Oh, it feels so good, suck harder, please." He did as I asked, he sucked hard, drawing more and more moans from my lips. I'd never had this done to me before, the only sexual action I'd ever had was masturbation, and that was only on a rare basis, until recently. He did a cheeky little lick of the tip whilst sucking to throw me over the edge. I moaned and came into his mouth, he took in all of my cum and swallowed it before allowing my cock out if his mouth. He then looked up at me with the sweetest smile.

I quickly done up my trousers again as Lawrence stood up. My cheeks were burning. He held my face gently, "You have the most cutest face." He whispered sweetly, before claiming my lips in a gentle loving kiss. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. He explored every knook in my hot mouth. We both moaned as we kissed, his fingers entangled in my hair, my hands tracing up and down his back occasionally giving his arse a squeeze. Suddenly we heard someone trying the door, we stopped and looked wide eyed at the door. The students then realised it was locked and it became silent again. Lawrence and I smiled at each other before continuing where we left off.

Later I left the library, A stupid grin lining my face, I touched my lips, they still tingled. Lawrence is such a sweet and passionate kisser, that's the first time I've kissed someone. The image of his smile kept replaying in my head, not to mention the scene I saw as looked down to see him engulfing my cock. _'Oh crap, not again.' _I had another hard on coming. This happened all the time. It started this year actually, after about 3 weeks of symptoms I went to see the school nurse. She diagnosed me. She said she would keep everything confidential, only me and her knew what was going on and also anyone I wished to tell.  
But the time I had with Lawrence wasn't the only thing that put a smile on my face, _"I was wondering actually, Phantomhive, it's honestly up to you, but would you like to be my fag?"_ I was now a prefects fag.

* * *

Yet again I shall tell you, I need comments, ideas, criticisms, I have really bad writers block with this at the moment and would like to hear your thoughts about where it might go. I know that it leads to a bit of CielXSebastian and perhaps more CielXLawrence. Wow, I seem to be making Ciel out to be a total slut don't I? ha.


End file.
